


The Sleeping Hearted Beauty

by MrsMetta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fairy Tale Style, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMetta/pseuds/MrsMetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time... </p><p>(The format of the ficlet is 221B, meaning 221 words, the last word beginning with b.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Hearted Beauty

A bunch of fairies gathered around the crib of the newborn prince. Wait. No. A bunch plus one. The extra lady arrived unwelcomed, outraged by the ignorance of fate or the parents or both. She pushed the cooing crowd aside, scowled at the baby and announced,  
"By the time he grows up he shall have become numb under his neck and only feel alive in his head."

The well-intentioned fairies were dumbstruck and silently cursed the fact that their powers were weaker than hers.  
Eventually the first one spoke up,  
"I cannot undo this but he shall be able to channel all that energy into his mind and become the most brilliant man."  
Encouraged, the second continued,  
"If we join forces the curse shall start to fade at his age of thirty-four."  
The third said,  
"He shall find friendship."  
The fourth stated,  
"He shall be beautiful."  
The fifth, Miry, thought aloud,  
"He shall rediscover empathy."  
Then muttered something about mirror neurons.  
The sixth, Chocy, smiled,  
"He shall be sweet."  
The seventh, Very, said,  
"He shall learn the joy of touch."  
All of them whole-heartedly agreed.  
Afterwards they shouted in unison,  
"He shall have the love of One!"  
The last, Ary, added,  
"He shall gain the love of millions, too."  
And that's how one of the world's best known tales had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> My deep gratitude goes to Mirith Griffin for her endless encouragement, reassurance and kindness, to Ariane DeVere and chocolamousse for welcoming me into the fandom so heartfeltly and to Verity Burns for being herself.  
> Thank you all for your amazing stories that made me happier and wiser.  
> May your lives be blessed.


End file.
